The Unexpected Everything
by Meadow Sunset
Summary: Katniss and Peeta take solace in liquor and make a poor decision. Katniss never wanted children or to fall in love, much less with a townie. Peeta will do anything to show her that he is different and that they can raise their child together and possibly be happy. With the rebellion on the rise, confused feelings with her best friend and discrimination high, Katniss is not so sure
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this story. It will alternate POVs between Katniss and Peeta. **

**(Peeta) **

All I felt was emptiness. My brother was one year from ageing out and yet was reaped along with our longtime friend Madge. None of this was okay. The odds were not in my families favour. I wondered what he was up to. Was he enjoying the train ride? Marvelling at the luxury of it all? Eating expensive scones that my family could never afford to make? My brother was such a calm person. A little bit of a player, but with a heart of gold. There was no way he could hurt anyone. He was going to be a corpse in a few weeks on live national television. I felt sick. I hated the Capital. The Oligarchy that controlled the Districts.

I was late for school. Just because my brother had a death sentence didn't' mean I got a break. Just as the bell rang, I hurried in, and sure enough, there she was at the back alone. I plopped my bag down on the table and turned to her.

"Sorry do you mind?"

She looked startled, "Me?"

"Yes, do you mind?"

"Why would I mind?" she questioned as if I was stupid.

"Uh, I don't know, because I…" this was not going to way I hoped.

"Because you're from town? I'm half merchant too."

"I know," I said.

She looked startled again, "How do you know that?"

"My dad and your mom used to date." I wanted to make her feel like I didn't judge her.

"No," she said, "My mom loved only my dad."

"Yes, she was engaged to my father and then ran off with a coal miner. Your dad. My father understood why though. When he sang the birds stopped singing."

"They do. Or they did," she said, but then narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing, just not sure why you're talking to me."

"I'm sitting beside you."

"Why aren't you up front with your… friends."

"I'd rather sit in the back."

"Okay sure," she replied and then ignored me for the rest of the class. It didn't go as I'd hoped. Not even remotely close. It just crushed my spirits further.

"How was it slumming back there with Catpiss?" asked Jordy, the shoemaker's son. We'd been friends since we were in cribs, but lately, I'd grown tired of him and everyone else.

"Katniss," I corrected, "She's nice. Didn't talk to me much."

"Well we all know that Everdeen is batshit crazy," he told me.

"I heard that she was sent to the psych wing at the Justice Building after her father died," added Clara, my girlfriend. Or the girl my mother decided was for me.

"I heard that she goes to cray for money," said Gwendall, Clara's best friend.

"And how would you know unless you were at Cray's?" I questioned.

"Oh Peeta, are you really defending her?" She asked me.

"No, I just don't know her at all. So I can't say much about her." Except I knew everything about her. From the way, she wrinkled her nose, as she answers a tough math question. To the way she practised singing in the choir room after school when she thought everyone had left. How she bites her lip as she tries to make a deal with my father. She fascinated me, yet scared me, and I respected the hell out of her. She'd somehow managed to keep her family alive after the death of their breadwinner. Through her grief, she learned how to hunt. Most were too scared to venture into the woods. It was illegal after all.

The rest of the day went by. Clara tried to hang out with me after school, but I just lacked the interest. I was sad, and I wanted to be away from those in my District who said they felt sorry for me but were too selfish to feel empathy. I found myself walking to the Hob. The only place where I could drink without people judging me.

"Baker boy?" asked Haymitch Abernathy, the town drunk.

"What's it to you?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry about your brother," He said.

"Shouldn't you be with him?" I asked. Haymitch was after all one of the Victors.

"It's Gale's turn," he said, "Boy's first games." I did feel better about Gale being with my brother rather than a drunk. Even though I wanted to hate Gale, I used to, but after the games, I couldn't. It wasn't fair after Katniss turned him down in front of the entire district. Plus it's abhorrent to hate a victor. Not after everything they've gone through.

"It's on me," said Haymitch as he poured me a glass of the beer. Just then Katniss Everdeen came in.

"Oh pour me one too Haymitch," she said in her Seam Accent. She didn't use it much at school, but when It slipped out, I loved it.

"What's the townie doing here?" she questioned.

"Same as all of us. Drowning the pain caused by the games," said Haymitch.

"You know him?" I asked Katniss.

"Of course. He's my best customer," she said.

"You run the bar?"

"I've taken over for Sae. She's getting older," she told me, "Better than the mines."

"I'm glad you aren't going down into the mines," I said.

"Why would you care?"

"Because your dad died in the mines. Doesn't seem like an easy place to go."

"You don't know anything about my father," she snapped.

"Katniss lighten up. The boy is having a rough day," said Haymitch.

She scoffed, "I'm having a rough day too."

"You were friends with her right? Madge?" I asked gently.

"A bit," she said, but I knew it was a lie. Five drinks later we were chatting like we were best friends, making fun of the people from town. Haymitch and Katniss were in absolute stitches about my imitations of the townies, and I felt bad about gossiping, but the way Katniss was laughing was just the most beautiful sound to my ears.

"I got to shut down," said Katniss, "Have hunting in the morning."

"Oh right," I said, "Get me a squirrel?"

"You eat the squirrels?"

"Yeah, they're my favourite."

"Sure," she replied.

"Walk her home boy," said Haymitch.

Right idiot. "Yes, I can walk you home."

"I don't need a babysitter," she replied.

"GIrl, the boy will walk you home," said Haymitch.

She sighed, "Fine, let's go." I stumbled after her. When we got to her house, it was apparent how drunk she was.

"Fuck," she said, "I can't go home like this."

"Let's sit in the meadow," I suggested.

"You should go home."

"I can't go home like this," I told her. I think I saw a small hint of a smile on her lips. We walked into the middle of the meadow and plopped ourselves down. "I don't know why I drank so much tonight," she said.

"Because your two best friends are going to the capitol," I replied.

She didn't deny it like I thought she would she just said, "Yeah. I guess."

"I'm sorry. It must be hard to lose two friends to the games," I said.

"Gale came back though," she said but then added grimly, "well a version of him came back."

"Was that hard? Him coming back?"

"I wanted him back, but it was difficult."

"I always thought you two would get married," I admitted.

"Everyone did. I just wasn't ready," she told me, "I don't want kids."

"Marriage and kids can be exclusive," I told her.

"Not with Gale." This conversation was, and I never imagined I'd be having it with her. Alcohol does that though. It breaks down walls.

I then ruined it by saying, "I would marry you and respect your wishes."

She went silent for a long time. I thought maybe I just imagined saying it, but then she spoke, "Well, I think you've had too much to drink."

"You're beautiful Katniss," I said because she had to know.

"No, I'm not."

"You are. You're so brave and smart and perfect and…" Suddenly her lips were on mine, and she was on top of me. I felt her kisses electrify every part of me. I didn't want to push it further. I was happy just to kiss her. However, my judgement was off. So was hers. Within no time our clothes came off, and it barely lasted two minutes. She immediately got up and hastily walked away without so much of a goodbye. It was nothing like I wanted and I wondered if I'd taken advantage of her.

**Uh oh. Let me know what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss (POV)

I felt nauseous. I felt dirty. I felt like a Seam Slut. I looked at myself in our tiny cracked mirror in absolute horror as I remembered what I'd done. I gave myself over to someone I barely knew. Someone who would probably tell his friends and laugh about his most recent conquest. Peeta Mellark managed to get the quiet Seam girl. All because of what? He called me pretty? I was drunk and just needed someone? I took a deep breath and splashed some cold water on my face. I then braided my hair and put on my typical school wear. All I could do was pretend I wanted it. That I was bored and he was there. The town girls do it all the time. If I act as if I was in control, then maybe I'll hold some leverage. I just hope Prim never finds out

"Prim!" I called as I entered the empty kitchen. I called again, "Prim!"

"God what!" She snapped as she threw open our front door. Behind her was Rory, Gale's younger brother. I was struck by how similar they looked. He even had his older brother's smile. I frowned at Prim's tone. She was no longer my little duck. She was thirteen and becoming a teenager. Slightly moody and into boys. She was still my sweet Prim most of the time. Just not around her friends.

"Time for school what are you doing?" I asked.

"Rory said he would walk me to school," she told me.

"Why?" I asked. Prim always walked with me.

She smiled, "We have a project to talk about. We couldn't meet yesterday."

"Okay, did you eat anything?" I questioned.

"We don't have anything," she said, but then instantly her cheeks turned pink, "I didn't mean it to sound that harsh." I felt awful. With Gale away, it was hard to bring in the same amount of food. Gale gave us money when we truly needed it, but I tried not to take charity often.

"We will stop at the bakery on the way to school," said Rory.

"Oh, Rory you don't need to do that."

"Prim, you're my best friend, and we have more money than we need. Let's go," he said. They were then gone. I felt a pang of guilt as I thought about Gale. These Everdeen women and Hawthorne men sure are drawn to each other. I gave them a bit of a head start then began on my way to school. As I arrived, I tried to keep my head held high, in the case that Peeta already told them. They couldn't know how worthless I felt about the whole situation.

I walked right past the town kids and straight to class. This time Peeta sat in the front and me alone. Madge would probably join me if she weren't in the capitol. I felt sick to my stomach. The mayor's daughter stood no chance. I then thought about Peeta's brother. Maybe Peeta needed comfort too and took it in me. I was easy enough for him.

I thought I would feel more mature after having sex. I felt the opposite though. Like some child playing grownup. The teenage equivalent to dress up that the townies always played. As a child, I thought it looked fun, but we barely had enough clothes as it was. We didn't have extra to dress up in.

On the way out of class, we made eye contact, but I instantly averted my gaze. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Now he'll probably think I'm expecting something. In fact, after school I found something in my locker. A brown paperboy with a cookie in it. A Katniss flower drawn onto it. Inside there was a piece of paper.

dear Katniss,

I'm truly sorry for what happened. I hope you can forgive me.

-Peeta

Furious I crumpled up the piece of paper. I then stomped out the door, past Prim and Rory and straight to the bakery. I pushed the door open with such force it hit the wall.

"You're sorry?" I snapped.

"Katniss," said Peeta as he jumped back from the register. I realised that I was quite lucky it was Peeta. He did work on Tuesday's though.

"What is this? What do you want from me? I sure as hell can't be bought."

"Katniss," said the baker as he walked into the front room. I blushed. He must have heard me.

"Mr Mellark," I replied in a polite tone.

"Do you have something to trade?"

"No, I don't," I replied for some reason ashamed of myself.

"Did you see the note on the Justice building wall?" he asked.

"What note?" I asked intrigued.

He sighed, "Well with Rye not working here, we need someone to help us at the bakery."

"I'm not very good at cooking," I said.

He shook his head, "No need be. Peeta said you are good at math." Peeta blushed, and my eyes narrowed. Why was he talking about me to his father?

"I'm all right."

"Well, I think you would be a good fit. Could even bring home some old treats to Primrose."  
I was perplexed about how we ended up here, but Seam people don't turn down hard-earned money.

"So I would be of use?"

"Peeta here is not the best with math," He told me with a wink and a chuckle.

"It's what Rye does," he said quietly.

"I would be happy to fill in for Rye until he comes back," I said.

He smiled kindly, "Great if you can be here Saturday morning." He then went back into the kitchen.

"Thank you for saying when he gets back," said Peeta.

"Well, I'm not going to be some vulture waiting for his job. In all honesty, I don't want his job. Not that way," I replied.

"You think he has a chance?"

I didn't want to lie to Peeta, but I also didn't want to be completely blunt with him, "He's strong. Can wrestle. The same size as those careers. He is better than most kids that come from our district… is he smart?"

"He can be," said Peeta with a laugh, "In the kitchen not always. His creativity sometimes isn't the best. But he is street smart."

"Well, there you go. He's not completely out."

"Madge is pretty. She could get some sponsors," He said.

The whole conversation felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"Look," I told him, "thank you for telling your father I am good with math. We don't have to be friends because I work here or for what happens. I would be happy just to tolerate each other's existence quietly."

"Why take the job even?" asked Peeta.

"Seam people don't turn down work," I told him, 'It's how we are."

"I'm not going to tell anyone," he told me.

"So you're ashamed," I stated, not sure why I felt a pang in my chest.

He broke eye contact, "Yes. But not for the reason you think. It just wasn't done right," he whispered.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing. I was out of it."

"I don't mean that," He said, "We shouldn't have been drunk. It should have been between two people who love each other. Not just trying to escape."

"Figured it was because I am Seam," I admitted.

"You're also a townie. But no, I don't care about that. My father hired you because he values your work ethic. I was supposed to ask you today. He wanted you from the start, but given what happened..."

"Well, I'm glad I came, even if it was to yell at you. See you later."

"See you later Katniss."

The night of the tribute parade my stomach was in knots. I worried about the embarrassment inflicted onto Madge and Rye. District Twelve always had the most distasteful outfits. I was glad proven wrong when they showed up in fiery capes and headdresses. They looked exquisite and radiant. They both were smiling at the crowd and waving. Madge even blew a few kisses which many were desperate to catch. They had the crowd in the palm of their hands, and for once all eyes were on District Twelve. I also couldn't help but notice how well the two looked together. It was even more intriguing that they were holding hands. Was it some political statement? Was it to keep each other calm and steady? Was there more going on? Madge for sure would have told me.

"Did. You. See. That!" Yelled Peeta as he opened the door the next day. It was my first shift, and I had not slept all night.

"I did," I replied giving a slight smile.

"Everyone is talking about them. Turn on the TV and some capitol reporter is just raving."  
"I'm sure they could get some sponsors," I told him as I followed into the kitchen.

"So, you are going to be working the cash today," He informed me, "this is your paper for running the numbers. Behind you are the prices. Add on fifty per cent for capital taxes."

"Okay sounds good," I said, "What smells so good?"

"It's cheese buns," He told me, "Ever had one?"

"Do I look like I can afford something that decedent?"

"Right stupid question. My apologies," He said, "I will give you one fresh. There's usually a few that aren't good enough to sell or won't anyways."

"That's unnecessary," I said with a wave of my hand, even though I desperately wanted one.  
"Don't be silly," he replied, "We have to feed our employees. ME and Rye sample the goods all the time. Just don't tell our mom. Because yeah…"  
"Does she know I'm working here?" I asked.  
"No. She doesn't come in anymore. Her pain is , and her hands shake too much. She can barely walk now, which is why she moved in with Delly's family. Her bedroom can be on the ground floor." I wasn't sure what to say in response. I wasn't good with conversation. We were pretty silent for the early hours and then once customers began coming in it got better. I could focus on the numbers. That was the thing about math. It was concrete, simple, understandable. You always knew what was going to happen and there was only one right answer. It's why I thrived with it.

As the shift ended, I was tired but felt excited about the proposition of money. Mr Mellark handed me five coins, which I bought some bread with and a cheese bun like Peeta promised, and I headed home. The cheese bun was the best thing I'd ever tasted, and Prim was so excited about my job.

"So you get to use what you learned in school?" she asked. I nodded my head as I made her some tea.

"This is awesome. What if this became a permanent job?"  
"Well I mean it's only until Rye comes back."

"Katniss… if Rye comes back, he will be a Victor. He won't need to work. Of course, they'll keep you," she said.

"Well, when Peeta marries I'm sure he would like his wife working there. Also, we are in our final year of high school, so it is bound to happen soon."  
"I know," she said, "Was just a cool thought."

"Hey, it's good now right? Let's be happy with that."

With Gale away, this was a great distraction where I felt useful and got to do something I loved. Things were looking up.


End file.
